Birth of a Rebel
by Dark Cronos
Summary: During her first travel to the Imperial center as a child, a great injustice will be committed in front of her very eyes and will give Leia the determination to end the empire's reign. Read to know more. Oneshot.


Here is a little Oneshot about Princess Leia, it's set on the Original Universe and has nothing to do with my Star Wars AU series, although I hope that if you like this story you will also read that one.

Please comment and Fav if you like.

LD: I do not own star wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Birth of a Rebel))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Princess Leia Organa, an eight year old girl with a white dress and hairstyle that could be defined weird by some, walked through the white marble corridors of her family's palace in Alderaan. She'd just finished her lessons for the day with her home tutor telling her what a good student she was although as effusively as when he told that to her parents. It didn't take much time for Leia to know that her teacher, a wig wearing, fat and not very well aged middle aged man with a stupid aristocratic mustache he liked to touch when he pretended to be in dep thought had more interest on the rewards he got for his "good job" with Leia than actually teaching the young princess. Not only that but he did a half assed job too for all her knowledge and her good grades came from her independent studies and not the man himself.

Once she arrived at her room, decorated with all the luxuries a room from a girl of her standing should have she stopped thinking about the classes and the nasty professor. Today was a very special day, today was the day she would go to Coruscant with her father. For the very first time she would visit the Imperial center itself, the capital of the old and, according to the Empire, corrupt Galactic Republic. She remembered the stories her father and, to a lesser extent her mother had told her of the planet and the Giant Megalopolis tht covered all the surface of it. She couldn't help but being excited despite remembering what her father had said the day before.

"Don't get overly excited Leia. Some time has passed since the stories we told you about Coruscant. The city has changed a lot in the past few years." Her father, Senator Bail Organa, had told her. Leia gave her father's words some thought. She didn't have to ask how it had changed, if her father was telling her that he surely didn't think the planet had changed for good

"Alright father." She had replied before leaving for her room.

After that short memory Leia ran towards the Palace's space port where her parents waited for her. When she arrived her mother Breha smiled at her as Leia hugged her after running into her. Breha stumbled a little but quickly regained her footage.

"Be careful Leia." Bail scolded his daughter lightly with a smile on his face, he loved seeing his daughter and wife together, he'd made the right decision all those years ago. Leia smiled at her father, muttered a short "I'm sorry" and then looked at the ship that would take to Coruscant, the CR-90 corellian corvette "Tantive IV", as many security personnel and crew boarded the ship.

"Do we need that many guards?" Leia asked, she knew her father hated the protection of the Imperial Senate guards assigned to him so he used his own guards, and he usually travelled with less escort than now or so she thought. "Are we gonna go in an adventure?" She added letting the child in her take over.

"No" her father replied with a chuckle. "But my greatest treasure will be on board this ship with me today and I needed to make sure she would be protected."

"That's right it would be a tragedy if we lost such a precious treasure" Breha agreed with her husband. Leia blushed and smiled shyly.

"I wouldn't call myself a treasure." Leia said

"I would." Bail said. "One of the most important people in the whole galaxy to me." "And to the whole galaxy" he would have wanted to add but he stopped himself, there was no need for her to know of her destiny yet. Leia disentangled herself from her mother and hugged her father.

"Thank you" she said.

"You are welcome" Bail replied. Soon after a man, Captain Antilles, a middle aged man black hair and bulky complexion who wore a light grey uniform, approached the Senator. The man was usually responsible for her father's transport on all his visits and missions around the universe.

"We are ready to depart whenever you are ready Senator." The captain informed the Senator. And Bail nodded as the Captain headed for the ship.

"Leia say goodbye to your mother and let's go." Bail said. Leia obeyed and briefly hugged her mother before running for the ship. Breha kissed her husband softly on the lips.

"You'll take good care of her. Won't you?" She said in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes my dear you know I will." Bail said before getting into the ship. Breha stood there with her ladies in waiting and some guards observing the ship as it took off and headed for space. She was worried, Coruscant, or the Imperial Center as it was called now, was a dangerous place full of monsters neither she and Bail could protect Leia from if she fell into their claws. Sighing she exited the spaceport and headed for the Palace again hoping for her husband's and daughter's safe return.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Birth of a Rebel)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The voyage between Alderaan and Coruscant passed flying for little Leia who took the opportunity to explore the ship under the watchful eyes of Captain Antilles's droids, a golden protocol droid named C3PO and a little blue, silver and white round astromech called R2-D2. While at first she had accepted the company of both droids the young princess soon grew tired of the protocol droid's constant nagging.

"Master Leia don't go there, the Senator won't be happy." The droid said for what could be the millionth time. Leia glared at the protocol droid and was going to reply when a crew member called to her.

"Princess, the Senator wishes to know if you want to see Coruscant." he called. Ignoring 3PO's calls for her not to run through ship's corridors and followed closely by R2 the girl ran towards her father's side. He found Bail looking out of one of the ship's windows towards the giant planet and Megalopolis. Leia only stopped running when she reached one of the windows.

"Had fun my dear?" Bail asked his daughter with a chuckle but Leia ignored him. She heard the voice of 3PO shortly after.

"I'm sorry Senator." The gold protocol droid said.

"Don't worry 3PO I know she can be a handful." Bail told the droid that began rambling about something Leia didn't really care about.

"It's amazing father" She finally spoke as the ship entered Coruscant's atmosphere.

"It was even more amazing in the past" Bail said with a sad expression as the ship flew through Coruscant night sky towards the Spaceport. The first officer of the ship, a young brown haired man on his late twenties, entered the room and gave Bail the military salute.

"Senator, Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine are waiting for you in the spaceport. Bail frowned.

"Did they say why Lieutenant?" Bail asked and the young man shook his head. Bail nodded with a light smile.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Bail said as the man saluted again and exited the room.

"Am I going to meet the emperor father?" Leia asked. There was nervousness on her voice, according to everyone she knew Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine were the most powerful men in the whole universe. According to her parents they were also among the most cruel.

"It seems so my dear." Bail tried to calm his daughter. "If you do not wish to, you could wait here."

While the aristocrat in Leia wanted to say that she would meet them for it would be rude and unbecoming of her not to do so she just nodded in agreement with her father's offer. And even though Bail tried to repress it she felt the relief on her father's expression when she did so.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Birth of a Rebel))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Leia had accepted her father's offer not to meet the Emperor and Lord Vader he didn't predict she would be so bored aboard the Tantive IV. Most of the security personnel had left with her father except for 10 guards placed inside and outside the ship one of them on the room's door. Unfortunately C3PO had decided to remain with her as had R2 and was proposing games they could play.

"Oh princess, there are a lot of activities we could do to have fun until your father return from his meeting, we could play..." Before the droid could finish the sentence Leia deactivated him tired of his boring ideas. R2 chirped and beeped in surprise but didn't move. Once silence was restored Leia smiled and began thinking on how to escape the situation. A few minutes later she went for the door that hissed open letting her into the Tantive's white corridors.

"Where are you going princess" The guard who had the uniform of the Alderaan guard said.

"I need to go to the Bathroom I'll be back shortly" Leia said. The guard nodded.

"Allow me to escort you princess." He said in a clearly disciplined voice.

"No, it won't be necessary, R-2 will guide me. Plus I don't want 3PO following me so I would appreciate if you remained here and prevented him from doing so. The guard let out a light chuckle, he clearly knew 3PO, and nodded.

"As you wish princess." He said returning to his position Leia nodded. Once turning around the corner she looked at R-2.

"Show me the map of the ship" She told the little astromech who projected a map of the tantive. Leia studied for a few seconds. "I think we could use this little little lift they use to load provisions into the ship. R2 chirped in agreement and they walked through the ship avoiding crew members and guard's alike until finally reaching the exterior.

Hidden by the ship she observed Coruscant's spaceport. It was amazing more big and more modern than the one in Alderaan. Asides from her father's guards protecting the perimeter there were a few ground crew and some men with a white combat armor, she recognized them as imperial stormtroopers.

Wondering how to get through all that security undetected. One of the guards seemed to receive a message perhaps from inside the ship. Looking at his partners who'd all received the same message they all ran aboard the Tantive IV. Leia smiled, it seemed that the guard that was supposed to guard her had finally realized she wouldn't come back and had given the alarm. The imperial soldiers observed the alderaanian guards move back into the ship but they didn't move an inch. Not that Leia cared, they didn't know her and wouldn't really have motives to stop her. Moving together with R2 the guards didn't spare her even a glance as she headed for the main building.

Once inside it she ran towards the exit only stopping once to show her ID to a Coruscant Security droid. Since the Alderaanian guards would still be looking for her inside the ship the droid thought nothing of Leia exiting the spaceport. After that she continued running while noticing that the heavy presence around the spaceport as well as Coruscant security droids and personnel. On Alderaan it was weird to see such a guarded place even when she and her family were on it. Leia, followed closely by R2, forgot all about that as she exited the spaceport and the vision of the coruscanti street's greeted her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Birth of a Rebel))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was two hours before Leia saw her photo posted throughout Coruscant local Holonet. Knowing her father would be worried and having explored all of the spaceport's surroundings, she supposed she could end her little adventure. After all, she had done this to pass time until her dad's meeting was over, in the city everything was so new to her, there were so many interesting places and people even on the tiny part of it she had explored that she had lost track of time.

"Let's go R2" She told the astromech that had been her adventure companion and began returning to the spaceport hoping her father wouldn't be too mad about her little escapade. But just as she was arriving she felt a pair of hands a grab her and pull her into an alley. Before she realized she was surrounded by three thugs, two human, an old skinny male with grey hair a completely angular face, a woman not much younger than the man who had the same aspect although her features were more famished than her partner's, and female twi'lek who just seemed to be an old prostitute, twi'lek females were used as escorts throughout the galaxy, who kept her natural charm despite also being famished. The man was the one grabbing her while the other two pointed some old blaster pistols at her.

"Give us whatever you have with you little girl and we won't harm you" the man spoke, his voice was weak and unsure, he was clearly scared but desperate.

"I have nothing on me." Leia tried to reply.

"She lies, she clearly is a high class society." The female human spat. They didn't seem to recognize her from the holonews and Leia was glad for that.

"I'm but I'm only a child." Leia said still with fear on her voice.

"I say we kill her and rob her later" the twi'lek female spoke. Despite her fear Leia couldn't help but feel that there was no malice on either of her three assailants, only despair, fear for the future and just a tiny glint of hope.

"I'm sorry I just don't have anything to give you." Leia cried. The man was going to reply something but he released Leia and fell to the ground shaking. Leia looked and saw R2 with an electrified stick near the man. She looked at the two women expecting them to use their blasters against the droid but both of them dropped their weapons. And knelt in near their fallen comrade.

Not wasting time Leia took one of the blasters on her hand and pointed it at the assailants but something felt weird, she'd picked a blaster of one of her father much to her parents horror once, it wasn't much bigger than the pistol much heavier. Being a smart girl Leia came to a conclussion.

"This is a toy." she told the two women who tended to the unconscious man. Both female glared at her.

"It is. A toy blaster, it's my son's." She spoke while R2 still had his electrified stick out and was threatening him

"R2 stop." Leia ordered and the droid immediately did.

"Your son?" Leia asked confusedly.

"Do you think we do this because we want to?" the twi'lek spoke. "We do it to feed our families."

"Our children" the man spoke regaining consciousness. "We do not have a job and we do this to feed our children."

"Wouldn't it be easier to find a job?" Leia asked confusedly.

"We were branded as Alien Lovers." The man replied. Leia gasped. According to what he'd learnt in class and her father had told her the empire was centered around the human race and was completely xenophobic, any non-humans were treated as second-class and third-class citizens or even enslaved. And people who spoke up for them didn't end up much better.

"They protected me and my sons when one of my former Master sought to kill us for supposedly stealing." the twi'lek female spoke sadly. "If it weren't for me..."

"If it weren't for the empire Layla." The female human spoke interrupting her friend. Leia observed the interaction and felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She cried. The three people looked at her shocked, the child that they had tried to rob and even threatened to kill was apologizing to them. And suddenly a feeling of shame came over them.

"Don't be sorry little one" The man said standing and giving her a weak smile. "We are the ones who are sorry for scaring and assaulting you."

The women patted Leia on the head and smiled. "Don't cry little one is alright." The Twi'lek said soothingly.

"What are you doing here so late anyway?" The female human asked. Leia told them their story and when she finished all of them looked at her in shock.

"You are Senator Organa's daughter?" The man asked. Leia nodded. "He's one of the few decent senators left in the senate." Both women agreed with the men. The man smiled at Leia. "It's too late to go alone we'll escort you home little Leia. Taking Leia's hand on his. He lead them out of the alley with R2 following and keeping his eye on the former assailants.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Birth of a Rebel))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When they arrived at the Tantive IV Bail was outside the ship, standing besides him was one of the most imposing figures throughout the Galaxy. Clad in black armor, breathing heavily, the Empire's second in command, Lord Vader stood. Behind them a group of imperial stormtroopers and Alderaan guards awaited Leia's arrival. The senator's gaze seemed relieved as Leia released the man and ran towards her father hugging him strongly when he reached him. The three former assailants stopped a few meters away from the scene with small smiles on their faces.

"Leia" Bail said a little sternly when the hug finished. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry father I was bored." Leia said with tears on her eyes. Bail looked at her and sighed.

"We are going to have a conversation about this young lady. But it can wait for later." He looked at the man, the woman and the twi'lek. "Who are these people?"

The man was going to speak but stopped himself, if he told the Senator the story in front of Lord Vader it was sure to get him killed.

"They are friends father. They helped me return to you." Leia spoke not wanting anything bad to happen to them.

"I see" Bail smiled at them. "I don't know how can I repay you"

"I know" sounded Lord Vader's voice and with three quick moves of his crimson lightsaber the former assailants laid dead on the ground. Leia looked in shock at the corpses.

"Noooooooo!" Leia cried and tried to get to the corpses of her friends but her father caught her.

"No, Leia it's too late." Bail said hugging his daughter strongly. He then looked at Vader. "What's the meaning of this Lord Vader!?" he asked glaring at the man.

"I sensed lies. I'm afraid they were forcing your daughter to lie for them." Vader replied coldly.

"They weren't lying!" Leia shouted furiously.

"Whatever you say princess." Vader replied with condescendence. "Be glad you've been returned to your father."

With those words the Sith lord left the spaceport followed by the stormtroopers that were there while Leia cried her eyes out on her father's arms. Leia would later learn that random executions, executions without trial were common throughout the empire but something happened during that execution, something that Vader hadn't expected. On that Coruscant night, Princess Leia Organa the naïve child from Alderaan was gone and Princess Leia Organa the rebel was born, and she wouldn't stop until she defeated the empire and restored peace, justice and democracy to the Galaxy.


End file.
